


tomorrow, at eight

by udagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, happy birthday angie chan, sorry if this is kinda ooc lol idk them that well cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udagawa/pseuds/udagawa
Summary: kyoutani plans a proposal sure to take yahaba by surprise
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	tomorrow, at eight

**Author's Note:**

> hiii angie chan happy birthday ur very old now so i wrote this for u i hope u like it. sorry if its kinda ooc LOL

_Cute_.

This was a sight that Kyoutani had been waking up to for nearly two years now, but it never failed to take his breath away. Because next to him in bed, in all his glory, was Yahaba - his eyes shut, hair messy, lips slightly parted. Kyoutani couldn't help but stare. 

If you went back in time and told six-years-ago Kyoutani that he would end up with someone like Yahaba, he'd probably laugh in your face. After all, this was Kyoutani you were talking about — lone wolf, volleyball genius, a man simply too attractive to be tied down to anyone.

Well, kind of.

The first time he realised there was probably something more between them was when Yahaba, aged 22, pulled Kyoutani aside at a college party and whispered in his ear:

"Tomorrow. At 8. I'll pick you up."

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow, oblivious. "Okay, no need to be so serious. Where are we going?"

"On a date," Yahaba grinned. "You can't say no." 

As the couple neared the two-year mark, Kyoutani found himself frequently thinking back to that party. How Yahaba’s eyes were both hard with determination, yet soft with fear of rejection. How after asking, he fiddled with this fingers, afraid to meet Kyoutani’s gaze. How, when Kyoutani looked away and said yes, Yahaba shoulders slumped with relief, and he smiled one of the biggest smiles Kyoutani’d ever seen. How, later, Yahaba laughed and claimed it was the best decision he'd ever made, and Kyoutani couldn't help but agree. (Not out loud, though.)

From then on, the pair were still inseparable like they’d been in high school, but in a different way. Kyoutani was still Yahaba’s plus one to every work event, but now they held hands under the table as they talked and laughed with Yahaba’s colleagues. They still went out for meals with their mutual friends, but Yahaba wouldn't stare at anyone else with love in his eyes, and Kyoutani wouldn't go red at anyone else's laugh. Kyoutani began accompanying Yahaba to the comic book store, and Yahaba soon started to pick up new editions of volleyball magazines for Kyoutani any time he saw one while getting the news. A part of them was always thinking about the other.

Yahaba had always been the more creative one in the relationship. Every time they hit a new month in their relationship, Yahaba took Kyoutani’s breath away with something new. On their one month anniversary, he tried giving Kyoutani a spa massage (it was terrible, but it didn't matter). For their six months, he rented out a movie theatre so they could binge-watch all of Kyoutani’s favourite anime. To celebrate their first year together, Yahaba took them both to Disneyland, later admitting that he'd taken on several night shifts at work so that he could afford express pass tickets. 

Kyoutani looked over at the calendar on the nightstand. They were two days away from celebrating their two-year anniversary, and Kyoutani was determined not to lose to Yahaba. Time and time again, Yahaba assured Kyoutani he loved every gift the other boy had gotten him, but he knew deep down he was still falling short - there is an _evident_ difference between a gift voucher and a personalised massage, after all. 

Holding his breath, Kyoutani opened a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a small, black box. The countless nights spent tossing and turning as he tried to think of the best anniversary gift had accumulated in this: a ring, one that would tie him to Yahaba forever. It was a simple ring, a thin silver band with a small diamond in the middle, meant to look like a flower. 

The challenge wasn't proposing - Yahaba had brought up marriage several times, and so he had no doubt that the other boy would accept. What Kyoutani couldn't figure out was _how_ exactly he was meant to do it. Did he have to take him to a fancy dinner first? Custom encouraged it, but Yahaba hated dressing up formally. Would he have to decorate the apartment with rose petals instead? If Yahaba found out he had spent thousands of yen on roses only to tear them apart and throw them across the floor, Kyoutani was sure his boyfriend would begin panicking over the money wasted.

Kyoutani sighed, fiddling with the black box. He wanted, more than anything, to make Yahaba feel like for once _he_ was the one being taken care of, rather than the other way around. He wanted to catch the other boy off guard, to see his face light up with surprise and happiness, the way it had back when Kyoutani had first said yes to him. On their first date, Kyoutani had pointed out this smile to Yahaba, who laughed and shrugged. _You surprised me_ , he had said, grinning. _I wasn't sure you'd say yes so easily, I guess. It... made me happy to see you be spontaneous like that._

Suddenly, Kyoutani sat up in bed, eyes wide with realisation. The answer had been in front of him the whole time - _spontaneity_. All he had to do was propose in the spur of the moment, and he was sure it would make Yahaba smile. The problem was, though, that with their anniversary coming up and Yahaba knowing him so well, his boyfriend would probably figure it out before Kyoutani even got the chance to ask. 

Although, he couldn't figure it out if he was, you know, _not conscious_.

Kyoutani looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, who was now facing him in his sleep, curled in a fetal position, then back at the ring box. His hands were clearly visible and evidently ring-less. Taking a deep breath, Kyoutani pulled out the ring and gently pulled Yahaba’s hand into his. The other shifted slightly, frowning for a bit, and Kyoutani’s heart pounded in his chest until the frown eased and Yahaba’s sleep continued as normal.

It was now or never. Kyoutani lifted Yahaba’s ring finger, screwed his eyes shut, then slid the ring on the finger. Then —

Nothing. It was silent.

It was silent for a second. Then another. And another. When Kyoutani opened an eye, he found Yahaba was still asleep, his chest rising and falling just as it had been before. Frustrated, Kyoutani ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do next — maybe he could shake him a little? Or maybe this was a sign that he shouldn't have proposed? His mother often went on about the universe speaking to people — was this the universe speaking to him? Was he meant to never marry Yahaba? Or was he meant to never _be_ with him in the first place?

 _No, that's stupid,_ Kyoutani consoled himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Either way, the plan had failed — Yahaba hadn't woken up with the ring on his finger, so all that was really left for Kyoutani to do was to take the ring off and try again later.

Sighing to himself, Kyoutani reached for Yahaba’s hand again, ready to pull the ring off. He gently nudged at it once, then frowned. _No, it can't be._ He shook his head, then readied himself to pry it off again, using the slightest bit of extra force, only for the ring to remain stubbornly in place.

Kyoutani could feel himself edging toward a full-blown panic. He looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything that could help him ease the ring off. Unfortunately, apart from a small alarm clock, the nightstands were bare, and going to the kitchen for oil would mean getting up, which would definitely wake Yahaba and create the _exact_ situation he was trying to avoid. 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Kyoutani muttered to himself, and — maybe this was the universe's idea of a practical joke — that was exactly when Yahaba began to stir. Kyoutani watched, paralysed, as his boyfriend rubbed his eyes, the ring glinting in the sunlight that snuck through the gaps in the curtains. _Motherfucker._

"Morning," Kyoutani heart was in his throat. He attempted a smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Yahaba nodded, bringing his hands back down to his lap. Noticing the way his boyfriend's gaze diligently followed the movement, he frowned, looking down. "Is there something wrong with — _Oh."_

"Surprise?"

"Kentarou," Yahaba said slowly, transfixed by the diamond on him. "What is this?'

Kyoutani shrugged. "No prizes for guessing." 

The two were silent and Yahaba bit at the inside of the cheek, turning his hand around to get a better look at the ring. "What. The. Hell." He breathed, finally bringing his gaze up to meet Kyoutani’s. 

"Our anniversary is coming up." Kyoutani rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to ease his nervousness. "I wanted to do something nice for you, I guess. Because you're _always_ outdoing me with gifts, so I thought, what can I do that Shigeru can't top?" Noticing Yahaba’s unchanging expression of shock, Kyoutani smiled a little. "A proposal that even he wouldn't see coming."

"I definitely didn't see _this_ coming," Yahaba mumbled, looking down at the ring again. His face softened for a split second, before breaking out into a massive grin. "But you're missing a big step, you know?"

With that, Kyoutani heart plummeted into his stomach. Just like he'd thought, his plan had crashed and burned to the ground. "What?"

Yahaba, seeing his boyfriend's pained expression, laughed. "Usually, people _ask_ first." 

_Oh, right._ "Okay," Kyoutani nodded, watching as Yahaba readjusted on the bed, crossing his legs and resting his head in his palms. "Here goes."

"If I don't cry, you have to do it again."

"Shut up," Kyoutani mumbled, going red, and Yahaba laughed. "Yahaba. I've known you for six years —"

"— five, actually. We haven't turned twenty five yet."

"Can you let me do this?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"I've known you for _five_ years." Kyoutani rolled his eyes, and Yahaba smiled. "And I can say, without even a shadow of a doubt, that I've loved you for every single one of those years."

Yahaba smile fell, replacing itself with an awestruck expression. "Kentarou."

"I didn't realise it at first. I'd been in love with you for so long, that it just became a part of me. Loving you was like — like breathing, to me. I didn't know how to live without doing it." Kyoutani took a deep breath, looking down at his hands. "When you asked me out, that's when it all fell into place. That's when I realised that I'd gone about my love for you all wrong, because from the second you held my hand and kissed me, I couldn't believe we'd gone so long before without doing it." 

"Since then, I've found so many new ways to love you." Kyoutani smiled a little, shaking his head. "I love you when you kiss me, I love you when you cook for me, I love you when you tell me about your day. I love you when you smile, I love you when you cry, I love you even when you're yelling at me for not unloading the dishwasher. I love you because I can't _stop_ loving you, because if I stopped loving you, I'd — I'd lose myself, Shigeru."

"You make me happier than anyone else, you know? You make me want to be a better person, you make me want to be the _best_ person ever, just for you." Kyoutani bit his lip, hoping Yahaba couldn't see the tears creep into his eyes. "I know I'm not there yet, but just even in these last two years, I've grown so much, and it's all because of you. If I've had even a quarter of the impact you've had on me, then I can die happy because you — you're my everything, Shigeru."

Yahaba sniffed a little, furiously rubbing at his eyes. "You're my everything too, Kentarou."

"What I'm trying to say is," Kyoutani took another deep breath, reaching forward to grab Yahaba’s hand, lacing their fingers together. "I've seen you at your lowest, and your highest, and everything in between. I've seen you angry, scared, helpless, happy, nervous - any emotion, I've seen it on you. And I've loved it. I've loved being there for you, Yahaba, because I love _you._ I love you, and I wanna keep being there for you. So, Yahaba Shigeru, will you —?"

"Yes," Yahaba interrupted, voice barely above a whisper. 

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. "I haven't even asked yet. It's one sentence, Shigeru."

"I don't care," Yahaba shook his head, launching himself at his boyfriend — _fiancé —_ as they both fell back onto the bed. "That was _everything_ I could have asked for and more. Who knew you could be so cheesy?"

At that, Kyoutani frowned, looking away. "Shut up. I won't do it again."

Laughing, Yahaba held Kyoutani’s face in his hands. He kissed him once, and again, and again until neither of them could tell where one of them ended and the other began. "You're incredible, Kentarou."

Kyoutani raised a hand to absentmindedly run it through Yahaba’s hair. "Yeah, well. You should see you, then."

"I'm serious," Yahaba frowned, and Kyoutani’s breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the other boy. "You're incredible. You did this for me, and it — it's perfect. You're so good at making me feel loved, Kentarou. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," Kyoutani muttered, embarrassed. "You deserve everything good. If I can do anything to get you closer to that, I'll do it.”

"I love you," Yahaba grinned like his face was about to split open. "I love you so much."

Kyoutani let Yahaba roll off of him back onto the bed, then laced their fingers together. He squeezed it once, then again, and he knew that Yahaba understood. Yahaba pulled Kyoutani into him, letting the other boy rest on his shoulder, and the two lay in comfortable silence as they faced the reality that soon, they were going to get _married._

"Hm?" Kyoutani mumbled, rubbing his eyes, when Yahaba tapped him on the shoulder.

"Next year, on our anniversary. At 8. I'll pick you up."

At that, Kyoutani frowned, confused. "You're planning that far ahead? Where are we going?"

"To get married," Yahaba laughed, pulling Kyoutani closer to him. "You can't say no." 

"You can't pull a half proposal right after I've proposed to you," the other huffed, but he was blushing. "Why so late, though?"

"For planning, of course." Yahaba shrugged, staring at his ring again. "If — _When_ I get married to you, it has to be the absolute _best_ wedding ever. Which it will be, given that it's with you, but that doesn't mean we can't have pretty flowers."

"Pretty flowers?"

"I was thinking white roses. Classy, yet fun."

"And you called _me_ cheesy," Kyoutani scoffed, but he pressed his forehead against the other's. "But it's a date."


End file.
